Cost of Fair Play
by Miko69
Summary: The Cost of Fair Play by Pesha
1. Chapter 1

Hey here parts of a story that I just read.

It's called: The Cost of Fair Play and it by: Pesha from AFF.

The Cost of Fair Play

_Generations have stood behind the old adage "all is fair in love and war." Why shouldn't I? He knew what he was getting when he accepted my...offer. After five years of begging for love -Sakura's love-, he was willing to take what he could get...what I offer him is not more than he deserves. Innocence is for the weak. This is not about love._

_Except talking. I hate to hear him talk. Nonsensical babbling. It drives me insane. It's only the sex I want. I don't love him. I can't. I'm too old to love a boy. I can't rebuild my clan without a wife. No. I don't love Naruto. I just want his sex. This is about the sex. This is not about love._

_don't want tenderness, dobe. I want it the same as ever, as always. Hard, furiously animalistic. Strip me of my humanity. Make me feel._

_He wants so much to believe that it is a sign. A sign that he is loved by this Uchiha child. I let him believe it. I encourage it. I have never told him I love him aloud. I would never lie that way. This is not about love. It's about sex...and power._

_Why do I make him hurt me? He's more prone to tantrums than torture. I know that. I don't really like the pain either. I just like the…later. The later that comes when he is gone and I am alone…but I still feel him. I feel him inside me for days after he goes…on missions, to visit others who are not me, wherever. I feel him inside me and I know that, no matter how much he loves her, he's still fucking me. That delicious thought fills me with enough power that I feel invincible. I envision myself winning this imaginary battle with her. This is not about love._

_I'm going to feel this for days. I hope he leaves soon. I don't want him to look at me now. Not like this._

_All may be fair in love and war, but, now, I can't help but wonder the cost of fair-play: loss, pain, regret, lies, denial. The death of my clan. Perhaps it can be about love. Some day._


	2. rewrite

Here I made it better to read (I hope anyway)

It's called: The Cost of Fair Play and it by: Pesha from AFF.

* * *

The Cost of Fair Play

Sasuke Point

_Generations have stood behind the old adage "all is fair in love and war." Why shouldn't I? He knew what he was getting when he accepted my...offer. He knew that it was never out of love. After five years of begging for love -Sakura's love-, he was willing to take what he could get...what I offer him is not more than he deserves. To just be with me at night and never have it for love. Innocence is for the weak. This is not about love. _

_He knew that._

_But I did love him to a point like very thing that was his body, except talking. I hate to hear him talk. Nonsensical babbling. It drives me insane. It's only the sex I want. I don't love him. I can't. I'm too old to love a boy. I can't rebuild my clan without a wife. No. I don't love Naruto. I just want his sex. This is about the sex. This is not about love. _

_Never about love with him._

_Today he said that he wanted it slow not so hard, and this is what I said. Don't want tenderness, dobe. I want it the same as ever, as always. Hard, furiously animalistic. Strip me of my humanity. Make me feel. Make me dream. Make me on pain._

_ Make me love you even for one night._

_He wants so much to believe that it is a sign. Very night that he is here. A sign that he is loved by this Uchiha child. I let him believe it. I encourage it. Even when this is not about love and it may never be. I have never told him I love him aloud. I would never lie that way. This is not about love. It's about sex...and power._

_ That's all I want from him all I ever want._

_Why do I make him hurt me? Because he makes me love the after pain. He's more prone to tantrums than torture. I know that. I don't really like the pain either. I just like the…later. The later that comes when he is gone and I am alone…but I still feel him. I feel him inside me for days after he goes…on missions, to visit others who are not me,_

_ wherever._

_I feel him inside me and I know that, no matter how much he loves her, It may not be as much, but he's still fucking me. That maybe he dreams of me and our nights. That he may still feel me on him. That delicious thought fills me with enough power that I feel invincible. I envision myself winning this imaginary battle with her. One that I didn't know I was having_

_ The battle that I always win him over. __This is not about love._

_That's it we both have reached our peeks. I'm going to feel this for days. I hope he leaves soon. I don't want him to look at me now. See me in pain because he will feel sorry for what he did and he may never want to do it again. But I want this pain cuz I know it was he that did it. So he can't look at me now._

_Not like this._

_All may be fair in love and war, but, now, I can't help but wonder the cost of fair-play: loss, pain, regret, lies, and denial. The death of my clan. My dreams that I hope for him and when he finds love again with anyone but her. Maybe one love can be true.__Perhaps it can be about love. _

_Some day._


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me which you like better but hope you like both


End file.
